Talk:SpringClan
Archives :Archive I Join plz May I join as Tinypool? Like A [[User:Misty Angel|'Boss']] 02:47, July 17, 2013 (UTC) Join~ I'd like to join. My cat is Poolkit. x3♞☮SorrelΩflower☯⛄ Pieces of a dream... Joining: May I join with Iriswing? I'll make her page once she is approved. (if she is xD) 18:30, August 4, 2013 (UTC) yerp. ouo 18:31, August 4, 2013 (UTC) Join May I join with Dovepaw, Iriswing's apprentice? 19:16, August 4, 2013 (UTC) Can i join as a small apprentice named Icepaw?Brightpatch (talk) 19:45, August 6, 2013 (UTC) Can I use Goldenheart, a female with light gold fur with amber eyes? I'll make a page for her when I'm approved Foa lan (talk) 23:09, August 6, 2013 (UTC) Yes you may 23:23, August 6, 2013 (UTC) Morningdove I would like to have Morningdove join Springclan. She is a brown, black, white calico. Strong athletic and smart. Daughter of the Stars and Darkness. (talk) 14:41, August 26, 2013 (UTC) 'Kay. 17:30, August 26, 2013 (UTC) may i join wow berry is participating?? Anyways, may I join with Windripple? O3O 13:24 Mon Sep 23 yes 15:46, September 29, 2013 (UTC) Join pweeze :) May I join as Berrykit/paw/heart, a small pure white she-kit with berry red eyes? 16:57, October 17, 2013 (UTC) Sure c: Fez 17:16, October 17, 2013 (UTC) MCA Is it alright if Flintkit becomes the MCA when the time comes? 01:20, October 19, 2013 (UTC) I think so, idk. 01:21, October 19, 2013 (UTC) Join May I join? Autumnbreeze MCA (again) So Flintkit is dead and I was wondering if Berrykit could be MCA? 17:40, November 27, 2013 (UTC) Flintkit was never going to be the MCA, Tiny. 18:09, November 27, 2013 (UTC) The section above... 18:17, November 27, 2013 (UTC) Someone told me that Pigeonpaw was going to do it, but I'm not sure what's happenening now since Ferk was banned. 18:33, November 27, 2013 (UTC) I adopted Pidgeon sorry if I sound desperate 18:36, December 6, 2013 (UTC) Actually, I wouldn't like this position anymore. Now I already have an MCA, it seems greedy of me and unfair on everyone else if I had two. Tiny Forever And Always ♫ 22:31, January 10, 2014 (UTC) I want to join! Name: Leopardpaw (SprC II) Rank: i want to be apprentice Looks: She has pretty golden fur with black leopardlike spots Personality: Fun and energetic but can be very serious when fighting to defend her clan, friends, and family. She has a strong connection with her clan and has powers, (which she keeps a secret cuz she hates to brag) she can never get hurt in battle (like lionblaze) Special request: Can the deputy or leader be my mentor please?? !! Snowmuffin (talk) 14:01, February 22, 2014 (UTC) Streampaw Can i Join??? here is my cat: Streampaw Snowmuffin (talk) 14:52, February 22, 2014 (UTC) yes you can ouo. 02:16, April 19, 2014 (UTC) Join? I can I join with Meadowpaw, a light brown she cat with amber eyes?Meerkatpaw (talk) 02:13, April 19, 2014 (UTC) Yes you can ouo. 02:16, April 19, 2014 (UTC) join? Can I join with; Shadowpaw - A dark grey and white tom. (brother to Bramblepaw) Bramblepaw - A tabby tom. (brother to Shadowpaw) Hollypaw - A dark ginger she-cat. 05:48 Mon Apr 28 Approved. And Mitchers, please be sure to wait for this to get approved until role-playing, if we don't see it, say it's there. I've had soccer, and others have things too. :( 11:06, April 30, 2014 (UTC) Join again? Can I join with these cats? Molethroat: Brown tom with a white throat and green eyes. Eaglefrost: Large white tom with amber eyes Maplebright: Light brown she cat with yellow eyes, expecting Eaglefrost's kits.Meerkatpaw (talk) 03:55, May 15, 2014 (UTC) Yeah, add them and create their pages! 22:30, May 15, 2014 (UTC) Join please? Can I join with Hummingkit? He is a brown-grey tom with blue eyes. And he is found alone. Rapid.wabash (talk) 01:38, June 1, 2014 (UTC) I liked to join as dewtail a medicine cat apprentice ~ Rodera Yes you can Rabid.wabash. And Rodera, you have to ask the owner of the current medicine cat if your cat can be their apprentice. 21:27, June 27, 2014 (UTC) Hey Okay, so I'm adding a loner, Brownie, into clan life. She'll be joining as an apprentice, Maplepaw, and she is a brown and white tabby she-cat with green eyes. I hope you'll accept her :) Rainy is da... BANANA QUEEN! 22:57, July 29, 2014 (UTC) Accepted! 22:58, July 29, 2014 (UTC) May I join with Daykit? She's a light ginger tabby with four white socks and tail tip. Crazycandy (talk) 20:25, August 4, 2014 (UTC) May I join with Daykit? She is ginger with four white paws and black ear tips. Thank you!!Crazycandy (talk) 20:28, August 4, 2014 (UTC) Yes you may C: 20:33, August 4, 2014 (UTC) Join Hello!Can Daykit join? She is a ginger she-cat with four white paws and black ear tips Crazycandy (talk) 20:36, August 4, 2014 (UTC) I think I accepted your request up there, but yes you can xD 20:37, August 4, 2014 (UTC) Windy/Join I would like to join with Leopardstreak. Her page is made, but I have not added any information on it yet. Thank you :) 00:20, August 29, 2014 (UTC) Yep, add her to the allegiance! 02:31, August 29, 2014 (UTC) Razor wants to join Could I join with Ivycloud, a sandy brown she-cat with faint tabby stripes. (I have to see if thats a possible pelt color, if I remember correctly, it is) and Lizardfoot, a ginger tabby tom with amber eyes? This means WAR 14:22, August 30, 2014 (UTC) Mhmm, add them in and create their pages! 21:27, August 30, 2014 (UTC) Shinxy's joininnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnng Ivybreeze- Silver tabby she-cat, one blue eye, one green eye. 18:07, August 31, 2014 (UTC) go on ahead ouo. 18:09 Sun Aug 31 Join May I join as Swanpaw, a white she cat with black speckles across her face, two black paws and intense green eyes? 03:51, November 24, 2014 (UTC) Yes you can c:. 22:02 Tue Nov 25 May I rejoin since I think I was removed as Swanpaw, a ragged white she cat with two black paws and intense green eyes? 21:09, January 1, 2015 (UTC)